Various bench systems for underlying and supporting vehicles, such as cars and trucks, so that their bodies can be measured, drawn, aligned and repaired are known and one such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,624. These systems utilize a bench or very strong frame with laterally spaced apart rails on which a vehicle body is mounted and supported. Various fixtures, tools and drawing devices can be attached to the bench for use in measuring various points on the body, drawing or bending damaged portions of the body and/or vehicle frame to correctly realign the damaged portions, supporting new parts while they are secured to the vehicle, etc. Frequently, it is necessary to lift a bench with a vehicle thereon above the floor to position the bench and/or portions of the vehicle at a desired working height. Usually, this is done manually with extra jacks, hoists, blocks and the like.